Grafitos
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: una historia de piratas, con algo de humor y un descendiente de Barbanegra


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Grafitos

En Martinica encontraron a un niño llamado Bradley, y conocieron a un anciano llamado Mr Doodler el sabio del pasado pero el capitán del barco era el Sr. Striker y su esposa divorciada que tenían a su hija llamada Steysey Striker, tan pronto se hicieron amigos, luego empezaron a ser piratas para seguir el negocio familiar, abordaron un barco y ahora iban a pelear contra el rey de Francia: Luís XV.

Veinte bucaneros asaltaron un bergantín ingles, mataron a cincuenta tripulantes y el resto los tiraron en el mar. En ellos habían dos amigos: Lance y Russell.

Lance era un bravucón y Russell era apestoso. Luego ellos tomaron el mando del capitán de los bucaneros, ya que su cabecilla pereció en el ataque, luego atacaron el barco de Striker, cuatro de los piratas murieron en el combate, luego el capitán Striker se puso a rendirse a Lance y Russell, decían siempre:

-Te voy a dar tus pataditas-

-Que-Son monstruos creados en Urano-Decía Bradley.

-Ya madura-Le decía Staysey.

Luego se pusieron en amistad y pelea con los dos, dos oficiales capturaron al capitán bucanero, Lance se reencontró con su media hermana menor y a su perrita Peperoni.

El señor Coffred es el director de la casa de contratación de Martinica, contrato a un corsario llamado Naratier, el asesino buscador de piratas cerca de las islas Caimán, islas británicas, Russell traía un alimento apestoso que lo pateaba, luego Steysey y Bradley tuvieron una visión-_El alimento de Russell se comía todo, luego fue destruido por un eructo de un obeso_-Se imaginaron eso y al final que Russell se lo comió. Staysey puede predecir el futuro, Bradley buscaba diciendo:

-Lester, Lester-Un camaleón, que luego lo encontró.

Steysey y Bradley empiezan a mentir, la mama le pide traer azúcar y todos quieren un libro de acción: _El ataque de Mega Cerebro_. Van adentro teniendo una visión:

-Mega Cerebro lo sabe todo-Se disculpo.

Hill le invitaron a leer libros, mientras Land y Russell los persigue por el barco, luego Hill por el silencio grita:

-Santas Macarelas-Luego se rinden.

El perro de Steysey, Frank empieza a hacer dieta, pero no quiere por que lo único para el es comer, después se harto y se enfureció, luego Steysey y Bradley lo calmaron, encontraron un árbol que le gustaba, la ley quería cortarlo, ellos no lo permitían, luego Bradley se vistió de bandido, vinieron a manifestar, y al final no lo cortaron.

Striker mando una escuadra de barcos piratas para atacar a los ingleses en las islas Caicos. Unos minutos después abrieron fuego, mataron a varias personas:

-Al abordaje-

La masacre fue muy sangrienta, que muchos morían, luego por los disparos hacían que los cadáveres se amontonen por las cubiertas.

Por eso muchos muertos y heridos dejaba la batalla, luego Lance y Russell trajeron un cargamento de pólvora, cuarenta y cinco minutos después explota, trece barcos se hunden. Striker y Bradley están vivos, Lance y Russell travesuras le harán a ellos.

Luego de la batalla: Hill se comporta extraño, Steysey y Bradley son novios, aunque no es cierto, es cumpleaños de Steysey, los dos desertan del barco y son descubiertos, hacen cosas locas como hacer un pastel gigante, Lance y Russell matan personas, las personas se enfurecen, animales marinos, ratas en el puerto, el exterminador de amígdalas, soplones, juegos del señor Doodler, el tesoro de Frank, Russell es un genio, Lance y Russell roban comida, asesinos y frijoles mutantes, todos decían que la batalla comienza.

El señor Doodler era un sabio que siempre decía:

-En mis días-

Steysey y Bradley empezaron su exploración ecológica, fueron a un templo con un príncipe, con dos amigos fueron perseguidos por dos calcetines, Bradley se encargo de ellos.

Luego en tierra por un pajarillo, y el pánico por monstruos en sueños de Steysey, una casa de árbol, que vienen Lance y Russell, luego Bradley finge que se cayo a un pozo, ahí vino la sacerdotisa Kikyo para advertir al sr. Doodler. Luego sale y la batalla comienza.

Naratier, Coffred y la armada francesa llego a las costas de Martinica. Striker tenía una escuadra de barcos piratas contra ellos. Luego viene a los cañones con los mejores artilleros, el capitán dice:

-Fuego-

Los cañones suenan y matan a muchos, el capitán Naratier comienza el abordaje, Bradley escapa de todo. Las cubiertas se llenaban de muertos, y un incendio hacia que perecieran todos. Lance y Russell eran salvajes en combate, luego Naratier pelea con Steysey y Bradley; mas tarde se juntan los barcos por el abordaje, una explosión los arruina, el sr. Coffred recibió un tiro de bala, poco a poco agonizaba.

Un navío pirata viene, con un cañonazo mato a algunos oficiales, era nada menos que Inu Van Teach, el sobrino de Barbanegra.

Pero paso algo absurdo: Lance y Russell le hicieron un calzón chino a Bradley, distraído fue atrapado por soldados franceses y condenado a morir en la horca. La sacerdotisa se fugo con Teach.

Naratier murió después del abordaje de Teach donde perdió su cabeza. Bradley murió gritando a favor de sus amigos contra el rey Luís XV. Era el único final para el, asi tenia que ser.

Luego de la batalla; Lance y Russell salieron vivos: Russell perdió una pierna, una mano y un ojo, luego los dos se hicieron capitanes piratas, luego Russell se cambio el nombre de Michino Bigotes y Lance el patea traseros.

The End


End file.
